


【底特律乙女/梦向】消遣【卡姆斯基乙女/60乙女】

by futatsuki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: ●卡姆斯基×读者（♀），60×读者（♀）。读者默认名用Y/N=Your Name表示。●Y/N是跟康纳和汉克搭档的谈判专家，卡姆斯基的旧识。●Y/N跟卡姆斯基大概是炮友关系（？），60只在最后一部分出现。●纯粹为了满足个人兴趣写的，如果读完不喜欢也请不必告诉我。如果看得开心欢迎评论。
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Reader, Elijah Kamski/Reader
Kudos: 6





	【底特律乙女/梦向】消遣【卡姆斯基乙女/60乙女】

Y/N和卡姆斯基之间的关系开始得不明不白。  
他们对彼此而言都不是什么具有吸引力的异性，事实上在模控生命宣布要研发谈判专家型仿生人前，两人唯一称得上有交集的不过是差了几届的校友身份。  
在得知卡姆斯基需要谈判专家作为这一项目的研发顾后，Y/N一方面出于兴趣，一方面也是被可观的酬劳所吸引，主动提出为他提供谈判理论知识和行为数据。卡姆斯基也乐得清闲，毕竟他早已离职挂名，现今担心被仿生人取代地位而不愿提供帮助的从业者又大有人在，有费功夫找人的时间不如找个自愿上门的用着。  
他们之间暂时就成了这样半是合作半是雇佣的关系，过了大约半年时间，卡姆斯基突然问了她一个问题。  
“你说是喜欢仿生人，可我从没在客户名单上看到过你的名字。”  
“贵社目前在售的仿生人里还没有能让我喜欢到想置于身边的型号。”  
Y/N头也不抬地盯着屏幕，敲击键盘的手没有一丝停滞。  
“那可真是遗憾。”  
“所以我才像现在这样为你提供帮助。”  
“以公谋私说得倒是很正直。”  
“反正你也没什么损失，别在意那么多，会过劳的。”  
“我会小心的。”  
卡姆斯基耸耸肩，踱步走到她身边，相当自然地伸手抚上她的下颌，指尖稍稍用力使她转向自己的方向，动作随意得像是在摆弄架子上的CD。  
“希望你明白，我现在既可以告你职权骚扰也可以告你性骚扰，”面对他唐突的举动，Y/N没有表现出丝毫惊慌，只冷冷地把他的手从自己脸上拍掉，微眯起眼盯着他，语调中没有一丝抑扬，“不过真令人惊讶，我以为你也更喜欢仿生人。”  
“我的确是。”  
“两个比起人类更喜欢仿生人的家伙现在是要怎样，互相找茬？”  
“听上去倒挺有意思，如何？”  
Y/N嗤笑一声，她知道自己不是卡姆斯基喜欢的类型，卡姆斯基之于她也是同样，两人都对双方之间的异性吸引力几乎为零这个事实心知肚明，他们可以为了共同利成为合作伙伴，但发生任何工作以外的牵连恐怕都只是浪费时间。  
“可以。”  
可她答应了，卡姆斯基俯身吻她地时候两人都睁着眼，盯着对方的视线不像是在接吻，倒像是在把彼此当成笼中的实验动物观察。  
不久后Y/N完成了签约的职责，回归了自己原本的职业，和卡姆斯基之间的关系却没断。她还清楚地记得自己第一次拜访卡姆斯基隐居的别墅时的情景，那时她望着应门的三位RT600，心想这位校友是真的好事。毕竟在她看来，如果哪天身边有了完全符合自己心意的仿生人，她绝不会再把时间耗在不感兴趣的人类身上。  
这样想着的同时Y/N也常常自嘲那天可能永远不会到来，然而每当她把这种态度表现出来，卡姆斯基总会直勾勾地盯着她，哈士奇似的目光中还流露出谜一样的对抗意识。这多少让她感到无奈，起初她还会解释自己没有恶意只是调侃，在发现卡姆斯基根本没在听之后就也不费口舌了，反正她也认为不会真有那么一天。  
出乎意料的是那一天真的到来了。  
那天清早还没等Y/N睡醒，卡姆斯基就往她手里塞了台平板，她头脑昏沉，又知道这人做事不讲理由，懒得思考他为什么要这么做就点开了屏幕上的播放键，看完时却就差要从床上跳起来。  
“RK800，目前为止模控生命最先进的型号。”  
她抬头望向卡姆斯基，发现他抱着双臂站在落地窗前，眼神里的高傲几乎让人感觉到一丝挑衅。她知道自己的反应极大地满足了卡姆斯基那莫名的对抗心，虽然高傲的态度让她感到不爽，但不可否认的是她的确被视频中的仿生人深深吸引，这个意料之外的事实让她不介意坦诚地表露出内心的惊喜。  
“很明显，你成功了。”  
Y/N相信卡姆斯基能听懂话里蕴含的多重含义，对方也没有让她失望，接着提出以帮忙打通关系让她跟康纳一起行动作为交换，要她瞒着模控生命跟自己报告康纳的行动。她正对此求之不得，便顺水推舟地答应了。  
接下来的几个月内事态的演变超出所有人的预料，但Y/N和卡姆斯基都乐在其中，两人一个跟着仿生人警探在现场奔波，一个待在幕后看戏从不厌烦，在好长一段时间里除了例行报告外没有一通联络，变幻莫测的事态已经让他们不需要再通过互相找茬来排解无聊。  
在仿生人革命结束后，卡姆斯基如愿坐回了模控生命的第一把交椅。Y/N能看出他心情不错，甚至还好到主动邀请她来公司坐坐，她也没理由拒绝，便应邀来到模控生命，发现卡姆斯基并未搬出遭受冷遇时的办公室。  
“不换回之前的办公室吗？”  
“再多待会儿，这里的风景更好一些。”  
“怎么，你说的风景里也包括我？”  
Y/N按住卡姆斯基捏着她领结的手，语气仍没有多少起伏。  
“在这个房间里开始的事就让它在这个房间里结束，你觉得如何？”  
“可以。”  
她如同那天一样给出了肯定的答案，松开了按住卡姆斯基的手，任他解开自己的领结和底下的衬衫扣子，但这次卡姆斯基再俯身吻她时她移开了视线——办公室的门被打开了，门口站着她熟悉的身影。  
“你开门的时机可真不太合适。”  
卡姆斯基用余光撇了眼定在门口的仿生人，用混杂着讽刺的语气调侃到。  
“——非常抱歉，打扰了。”  
像是被他的话所提醒，终于反应过来的60道了歉，交互望了望房间内的两人，眉头紧锁，右额的LED持续闪过红光，似乎在犹豫是否该转身出去。  
“你这是打的什么算盘？”  
Y/N并没有责备60的意思，相反她抓住卡姆斯基的领带，微眯起眼盯着他那潜含愉悦的双眼。她知道没有卡姆斯基的干预60绝不会出现在这里，而且以她对60的了解，如果他是意外撞见这个场面，他会转身就走，绝不会在原地踌躇。  
“算是出于我个人的一种关怀？”卡姆斯基也没想狡辩，大方地承认了自己的行径，“我毕竟是他的制造者，希望造物能得偿所愿也是自然的。”  
“把话说清楚。”  
“他已经表现得够清楚了，你还要装作没意识到？”  
Y/N叹了口气，厌倦地把他的领带丢开，她知道卡姆斯基指的是60喜欢她这件事，她早在模控生命的地下仓库时就意识到了。  
“他可不像康纳，没有接近你的正当理由他就只会眼巴巴地等着。”  
“这么多年来你的上帝情节还真是只增不减。”  
她当然知道60是这样的性格，也从不讨厌这样的60，只是她也好60也好都从不试图越界。想到眼下卡姆斯基出于自己的恶趣味粉碎了60忍耐至此的努力，她几乎开始感觉60可怜了。  
“60，不用听他瞎指挥，你想走就走。”  
她停顿了一下，发现60站在原地一动不动地望着自己，紧皱的眉间透出一丝苦涩，目光中却又透出渴求。Y/N沉默了半晌，起身来到卡姆斯基的办公桌后，把自己扔进了皮质办公椅里。卡姆斯基则知趣地退到一旁，抱着双臂靠在了墙边。  
“如果你不想走，那就来吧。”  
Y/N将上半身向后仰去，向着60伸出手，看到60额上交替闪过红色和黄色的光，她闭上双眼，短暂的脚步声后，从指尖传来了柔软但不带温度的触感。当她睁开双眼，柔软的感触忽地离开了她的指尖，又合着60靠近的脸庞移到了她的唇上。  
看来今晚会是很漫长的一晚，她这样想着再次闭上了双眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
